


Пусть услышу лишь, как волна грядёт

by WTF Literature 2021 (fandom_lit)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, As One Does, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Embodiment is weird and Mairon never fully gets used to it, Gen, Gratuitous Screwtape Letters references because that's how I roll, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mortality, Númenor, Philosophizing in the face of imminent demise, Present Tense, Translation to Russian, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Literature 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lit/pseuds/WTF%20Literature%202021
Summary: Когда тонет остров Нуменор, Майрон спотыкается  —  на ступенях храма Ме́лькора Ба́углира  —  и впервые на его веку у него дрожат руки.
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Выкладки команды WTF Literature 2021





	Пусть услышу лишь, как волна грядёт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [let the only sound be the overflow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089942) by [RaisingCaiin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisingCaiin/pseuds/RaisingCaiin). 



> _**Примечания автора**_  
>  1\. Написано в рамках B2MeM ([Back to Middle-earth Month](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Back_to_Middle-earth_Month)) по затравке от 3/6/2020: “All goes onward and outward, nothing collapses. / And to die is different from what any one supposed, and luckier.” — Walt Whitman, excerpt from “Song of Myself”  
> (Уолт Уитмен, «Песнь о себе самом», часть 6, цитата:  
> «Все движется дальше и вне, не распадается ничто,  
> Умереть — вовсе не то, что мы могли бы представить, и — гораздо счастливей»,  
> переводил Ян Пробштейн).
> 
> 2\. Название — перевод строки “let the only sound be the overflow” из песни “What the Water Gave Me” (Флоренс Уэлч, Фрэнсис Энтони Эг Уайт, группа “Florence + the Machine”).
> 
> 3\. В тексте — многочисленные отсылки к «Письмам Баламута» К.-С. Льюиса.

Подразумевалось, что всё именно так не окончится, хотя уж точно никогда не предполагалось, будто оно оборвётся вообще. Гибели подвержены смертные, двоесущная дрянь, кому выпал жребий наполовину как духам, а их место в вечности, но на другую-то половину — как животным, а они во времени обитают.

И уж точно ни разу и в мыслях-то не было, что смерть может стать его участью — ведь он только бесплотный дух. Но облёкся он мясом и зловонной кожею твари, смог ходить среди этих кишащих как один из толпы — и оболочка, похоже, о стольком не знает, и ей _страшно, ужасно до дрожи_ , когда ноги несут её вверх по ступеням, ведущим в храм Ба́углира. Её руки вплотную прижимаются к камню, глаза всё следят за волной — а та вздымается, чтобы рухнуть на Остров, ничего от него не оставить, и всё, что действовало в оболочке, _ни на что уже больше не годно_.

И хуже того: когда он воздевает те самые руки, чтоб отрешиться от плоти никчёмной, двуногой — ведь она службу уже сослужила, — то понимает, что вовсе не может. Что-то в нём камнем падает вниз, когда он силится, тщится — и снова бесплодно. Плоть возобладала над духом, и дух, кажется, к ней прикипел, и даже частично теперь не покинет тот облик, с которым он свыкся, а ведь всего лишь три раза времена года сменились.

И ему резко приходит на ум, как Его руки чернели, ноги хромали, глаза от самоцветного блеска едва ли не слепли, и он вспоминает, как это всё разлетается, рассыпается в прах, кровью втекает в плоть мирозданья — и вот уже их обладатель Сам стал не лучше какого-то смертного, а потому заслужил, чтобы руки и ноги отсекли от Его тела, а железный венец Его, бесполезный, уродливый, перековали в ошейник, а потом замкнули наглухо вокруг Его горла.

Тогда он стал Его презирать. Осмеял то, как низко Он пал. Дал себе зарок: мол, в том же не ошибётся, в чём на деле-то заблуждался его прежний Владыка, по счёту второй, — и, по правде сказать, затмит Его полностью и совсем уже скоро.

Теперь он смотрит на руки тела (что ещё ему остаётся?) — а руки трясутся. Раньше они никогда не дрожали: он смятён, это выплёскивается наружу — в плоть, которой он облекает свой дух, — и потому очень уж явно он теряет над собой власть. Отстранённо он думает, что ему не слишком-то это по нраву; и ещё более отчуждённо гадает, как бы исхитриться и такое унять.

Вот и рёв той хляби морской раздаётся всё громче — и громада-волна надвигается ближе и возносится выше. Вздымается горною кручей, разбухает и подступает — и солёные воды острым запахом моря наполняют уже его ноздри, а весь их рокот вжимается нестерпимо в барабанные перепонки в ушах, нежные и упругие, — и они ощущают, будто сейчас лопнут.

Если его затянет под волны в этом прекрасном обличье, знает он, тогда никогда он не встанет из них невредимым. Возможно, из них не поднимется вовсе.

Но у него не хватило ни сил и ни времени, чтоб дать роздых сбитым ногам, — а могучая волна уже рушится на Остров Звезды. Её ревущие воды глотают залив, порт и доки ниже Арменелоса золотого, и _поднимаются выше и выше_ , в самый город, сметают прочь всё, что у них на пути, когда мчатся они наперегонки к храму, где распростёрся он, потрясённый, и, как животное, словно бы врос в каменные резные ступени.

Ни невинному, ни годами обременённому не спастись от уязвлённой гордости Единого, полагает он отрешённо. Крики людей замолкают, улица за улицей тонет, но ведь разве не всегда случается так? Боги берут что пожелают, и любой, кто ищет способ, как по-своему жить под их тяжёлым покровом или как развивать мир в его бесполезной тени, несомненно, умрёт, опрометчивый.

Вот вода рвётся вверх по ступеням и касается — о, холодная и ужасная, ни с чем и не спутать! — трясущейся плоти, откуда теперь он не вырвется вовсе. Лёгкие его тела дрожат совокупно от страха и гнева, когда он хватает ртом воздух: для тела — последний же вздох, и его он потратит на то, чтобы выкрикнуть поношения трусости небожителей, раз они не вышли против него или его воинства в битве, но, должно быть, заскулили перед Единым да попросили заступиться в бою, выигранном честно.

И тогда океан забирает и его самого, вес воды выбивает слова — и дыхание также — из тела, которое он только хотел ещё сколько-то не снимать.

Смежать веки он не намерен, — да не скажет никто, что сам Восхитительный не смог встретить гибель лицом к лицу! — но ничтожная хилая тварь, его заёмная плоть, не может выстоять против такого напора — и ему закрывает глаза.

И его тащит вниз, и открыть их он больше не может.

**Author's Note:**

>  _ **Примечания переводчика**_  
>  Драббл примыкает к первому подциклу «[Дальше — тишина](https://wtfb2021.diary.ru/p220530201_wtf-heartaches-happiness-2021-speckvest-post-1.htm)» цикла «О несчастных и счастливых, о добре и зле, о лютой ненависти и святой любви» (вторая его половина [здесь](https://wtfb2021.diary.ru/p220530203_wtf-heartaches-happiness-2021-speckvest-post-2-cikl.htm)). Разрешение составителей получено.


End file.
